


Strategie di conquista un po' inutili

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senza perdere la presa sulla sua arma si avvicinò lentamente alla porta. Circa a metà strada la distanza dal foglio fu tale da permettergli di riconoscere la grafia, per cui si rilassò e si avvicinò per leggere. <br/>Il testo era scritto con evidente fretta, però era ancora leggibile e recitava: "Ho preso una cosina in prestito per il mio prossimo incarico, spero che non ti scocci. Se così fosse... perché non vieni a riprendertela? Ti ho lasciato un biglietto sulla scrivania, in mezzo alla tua spazzatura. - Nero".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strategie di conquista un po' inutili

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Dear Avery - The Decemberists_ , _Alga_ , _Tigre_ e _[Seoul (Corea)](http://wpmedia.o.canada.com/2012/12/aptopix_south_korea_daily_life_25368777.jpg?w=660)_ per il [Marcatino dei Nomi Cose e Città](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/95878.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 14'301 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero spinse la porta della Devil May Cry sbirciando all'interno con cipiglio curioso.   
Si era fatto tutto il viaggio fino da Fortuna da solo per arrivare fin lì ma a quanto pareva il padrone di casa non c'era: oltre ad essere completamente deserto il piano inferiore, non si sentivano neppure rumori di alcun tipo.   
Deluso e perplesso - se Dante non era in agenzia perché diavolo teneva la porta aperta? - varcò la soglia ed avanzò verso la scrivania, osservando la sala.   
Dante gli era sembrato il tipo di uomo che non si curava minimamente di ciò che si lasciava indietro né del caos che scatenava intorno a sé; tuttavia non credeva che lo fosse a tal punto: la scrivania che troneggiava al centro dell'ufficio era ridotta ad un porcile. C'erano cumuli di vecchie scatole di pizza da asporto vuote, lattine accartocciate e bottiglie vuote, riviste accatastate alla rinfusa un po' ovunque ed un telefono dall'aria vecchia e vissuta che pareva essere l'unico oggetto ben tenuto.   
 _«Potrebbe anche degnarsi di pulire ogni tanto...»_  pensò tra sé mentre aggirava il mobile.   
Andò ad accomodarsi sulla enorme sedia situata proprio dietro, addossandosi allo schienale completamente e chiudendo gli occhi come se cercasse di rilassarsi.   
La sedia aveva l'odore di Dante. Riusciva a percepirlo come se fosse un profumo rimasto sospeso nell'aria. Probabilmente trascorreva tanto di quel tempo seduto lì che era stato inevitabile che il suo odore vi si attaccasse.   
Le labbra del ragazzo si incresparono in un sorriso mentre le sue guance acquisivano una leggera sfumatura porpora.   
L'attimo dopo era di nuovo serio, le palpebre spalancate e gli occhi fissi sulla porta chiusa.   
Strinse i pugni e corrugò le sopracciglia: non era arrivato fin lì per andarsene a mani vuote. Aveva già organizzato tutto e non aveva la minima intenzione di vedere andare i suoi piani in fumo solo perché quell'idiota non si trovava,  _come al solito_.   
L'avrebbe attirato a sé con la forza, se fosse stato necessario.   
La sua espressione mutò per l'ennesima volta e i suoi occhi si spalancarono di colpo, così come le sue labbra. Si raddrizzò sulla sedia mentre la sua mente plasmava la folgorazione che l'aveva appena colto, trasformandola dapprima in un'idea e poi in una vera e propria strategia.   
 _«Nero sei davvero un genio!»_  si elogiò tra sé e sé sogghignando.   
Si alzò in piedi e si volse ad osservare la collezione di armi demoniache appese alla parete situata dietro la sedia, passandole tutte lentamente in rassegna, valutandole una per una.   
Alla fine si accostò a quella che gli sembrava più facile da trasportare senza dare nell'occhio, una banale ventiquattr'ore con uno stemma demoniaco incastonato al centro e dal quale si dipanavano sottili segmenti regolari e geometrici a mo' di ragnatela.   
Non gli interessava sapere cosa era né come funzionava. Gli bastava che fosse facile da mimetizzare.   
L'albino la staccò senza troppa fatica dal muro e la poggiò a terra, quindi tornò alla scrivania.   
Sondò l'intero piano, seminando ancora più caos di quel che già c'era, fino a che non riuscì a trovare una penna ed un foglio di carta bianco.   
Scarabocchiò rapidamente un messaggio, quindi estrasse dalla tasca un biglietto.   
Si guardò intorno ma non trovò niente di affilato e piccolo da poter utilizzare a mo' di pugnale, quindi decise di appellarsi nuovamente ad una delle armi appese alla parete.   
Stavolta ne staccò una che era costituita da un teschio munito di lunghe propaggini simili a zampe. Le orbite cave brillavano di rosso e del fumo nero attorniava il cranio.   
L'aveva già vista utilizzare da Dante, per cui la indossò senza la minima esitazione alla spalla destra.   
Le zampe si aprirono con una serie di scatti metallici e Nero si ritrovò con una rosa stretta tra i denti senza neanche sapere come ci fosse finita.   
Sfilò uno dei dardi dell'arma e lanciò in aria il foglietto col messaggio, infilzandolo con la lama del dardo al primo colpo.   
La freccia metallica attraversò la stanza e andò a conficcarsi nel legno del battente vibrando. L'altro biglietto lo lasciò sulla scrivania, dove era facile da trovare anche in mezzo al marasma che aveva lasciato.   
Soddisfatto del suo operato e sorridendo al solo immaginare come avrebbe reagito Dante al suo piccolo scherzo, lasciò il lancia-dardi e prese la valigetta, andandosene avendo cura di richiudersi la porta alla spalle.   
Non trascorse molto tempo prima che il padrone di casa facesse ritorno alla Devil May Cry.   
Con una mano sosteneva una scatola per pizza da asporto e con l'altra un sacchetto di plastica pieno di bibite.   
Dall'espressione pareva annoiato e a ragione: aveva perso il conto dei giorni che aveva passato a poltrire in agenzia, sperando che la monotonia dell'attesa venisse spezzata da una chiamata di lavoro.   
Aveva bisogno di mettersi un po' in moto e fare qualcosa, occupare le sue giornate in maniera più costruttiva del rimanere dietro una scrivania a leggere vecchi giornali e mangiare.   
Era molto più gratificante assaggiare una bella pizza calda dopo una massiccia strage di demoni.   
Entrando nel suo ufficio andò a posare ciò che gli impegnava le mani sulla scrivania; dopodiché si sfilò il cappotto e si volse per andare ad appenderlo all'attaccapanni nascosto in un angolo, vicino alla porta. Fu solo allora che si accorse del messaggio affisso al battente con uno dei proiettili di Lucifer.   
Mise il cappotto sul piano di legno alle sue spalle, guardandosi attorno con fare improvvisamente guardingo mentre con la mano libera andava ad accarezzare il calcio di Ebony, nascosta nella doppia fondina che portava dietro la schiena.   
Non si era accorto di alcuna presenza in casa, il che era abbastanza strano: se ci fossero stati dei demoni nascosti nei paraggi non sarebbero certamente stati tanto intelligenti da starsene zitti e buoni dove si trovavano; piuttosto sarebbero usciti allo scoperto non appena l'avessero sentito rientrare. I mostri con cui aveva generalmente a che fare erano stupidi e senza il benché minimo senso della strategia.   
Senza perdere la presa sulla sua arma si avvicinò lentamente alla porta. Circa a metà strada la distanza dal foglio fu tale da permettergli di riconoscere la grafia, per cui si rilassò e si avvicinò per leggere.   
Il testo era scritto con evidente fretta, però era ancora leggibile e recitava:  _"Ho preso una cosina in prestito per il mio prossimo incarico, spero che non ti scocci. Se così fosse... perché non vieni a riprendertela? Ti ho lasciato un biglietto sulla scrivania, in mezzo alla tua spazzatura. - Nero"_.   
Sul margine del foglietto era annotato il numero di una stanza - "camera 666", per una qualche ironia della sorte - ed una via che Dante non aveva mai sentito nominare - insieme ad un altrettanto ignoto numero civico.   
Prese mentalmente nota della frase prima di strappare il foglio dalla porta ed accartocciarlo con movimenti bruschi, quindi si girò e andò a controllare le pareti, passando in rassegna tutte le armi demoniache esposte fino a che...   
«Pandora...» esclamò, andandosi a fermare sotto al posto vacante riservato alla ventiquattr'ore capace di trasformarsi in ben 666 armi demoniache diverse.   
Neanche lui era riuscito a vederle o utilizzarle tutte quante nonostante la sua lunga esperienza in materia di armi infernali, figurarsi cosa poteva accadere se Pandora veniva maneggiata da qualcuno come Nero, la cui più alta conoscenza di armi degli Inferi arrivava all'utilizzo del suo braccio demoniaco.   
Aveva passato gli ultimi mesi ad evitare di incrociarlo per non dover affrontare il pungente desiderio che nutriva nei suoi confronti e che aveva scoperto solo in tempi recenti. Non era neanche sicuro che fosse veramente un'infatuazione ma non voleva neppure scoprirlo: Nero aveva già la sua fidanzatina a Fortuna, non l'avrebbe mai lasciata per uno come lui, soprattutto dopo tutto quello che aveva dovuto passare per riaverla con sé. Incontrarlo e sapere che non sarebbe mai potuto succedere niente era un tipo di dolore che non era interessato a sperimentare.   
Purtroppo per lui quel piccolo teppistello aveva dovuto ricomparire e costringerlo con quello stratagemma a corrergli dietro.   
 _«Mi riprenderò Pandora e tornerò indietro, semplicemente»_  si disse con decisione  _«Così non avrò tempo di abbandonarmi a stupidi sentimentalismi...»_.   
Andò alla scrivania e frugò in mezzo alle cianfrusaglie fino a che non trovò un biglietto prenotato per un viaggio in traghetto che sarebbe partito nel giro di tre ore.   
Cercando di contenere una improvvisa esplosione d'ira per la scarsità di tempo a sua disposizione, prese il telefono e compose il numero per lui più familiare.   
Seguirono alcuni istanti d'attesa durante i quali l'albino pregò in cuor suo che il telefono fosse a portata di mano della proprietaria.   
«Pronto, Dante?».   
La voce di Trish risuonò dall'altro capo della cornetta con tono palesemente confuso oltre che interrogativo.   
L'altro, rifiutandosi categoricamente di spiegare l'accaduto all'unica donna che era a conoscenza di quello che provava per Nero - certo che in un modo o nell'altro avrebbe trovato il modo di pungolarlo - si limitò ad esporre ciò di cui aveva bisogno: «Non ti avrei chiamato se non fosse stato urgente. Ho bisogno di un passaggio per andare al porto,  _adesso_ ».   
   
Quando Dante scese dal traghetto era notte fonda e personalmente era sfinito e soprattutto affamato: dopo la telefonata a Trish aveva a malapena avuto il tempo di preparare i bagagli - cioè infilare biancheria pulita alla rinfusa in un logoro borsone sportivo e nascondere Rebellion nella solita enorme custodia per chitarra - prima che la bionda si materializzasse letteralmente nel suo ufficio.   
La pizza e le bibite che aveva appena comperato aveva dovuto riporle in frigorifero senza neppure toccarle, con suo sommo rammarico.   
Durante il lungo viaggio per mare non aveva avuto occasione di mangiare niente dato che il traghetto era fatto solo per le traversate e non per dare ai viaggiatori i comfort che ci si sarebbe aspettati su una nave da crociera.   
In tutto quel tempo Dante aveva cominciato a lambiccarsi sul messaggio che Nero gli aveva lasciato: quel ragazzo era tranquillamente in grado di badare a se stesso e cacciare i demoni in maniera più che soddisfacente, pertanto perché aveva dovuto andare a prendere un'arma nella sua agenzia?   
In lui aveva preso vita il timore che si fosse cacciato in qualche guaio ed aveva iniziato a preoccuparsi più di quanto avrebbe desiderato fare, come se Nero fosse seriamente stato il suo fidanzato.   
Si era sentito a disagio immaginandolo in pericolo e desideroso di raggiungerlo quanto prima per trarlo d'impiccio.   
Solo ripensando a tutto ciò gli sembrava di essersi spinto ben oltre l'essere soltanto sentimentale. L'idea lo fece arrossire e chinare il capo, come se chiunque tra i viaggiatori che erano appena approdati insieme a lui avesse potuto leggergli quell'orrenda colpa negli occhi.   
Scosse la testa, cercando di tornare in sé, quindi si mise a chiedere in giro dove si trovasse la strada che Nero gli aveva indicato come appunto finale. Nel porto era pieno di turisti che come lui non avevano la più pallida idea delle strade della città, pertanto impiegò un po' prima di riuscire ad ottenere l'informazione che cercava.   
Fu un giovanotto in divisa a spiegargli che la strada che stava cercando non era molto lontana da lì e che ci sarebbe potuto arrivare tranquillamente dalla strada che si allontanava verso il centro della città proprio dall'ingresso del porto. Gli diede anche indicazioni circa le strade secondarie che avrebbe dovuto imboccare per raggiungere la sua destinazione.   
Dalla spiegazione del ragazzo Dante si lasciò persuadere dall'idea che la sua meta fosse veramente vicina e perciò decise di arrivarci a piedi.   
Purtroppo per lui la descrizione che gli era stata data della strada da percorrere si era rivelata essere estremamente puntigliosa e corretta per quanto riguardava la direzione da prendere e i punti in cui svoltare ma una grossolana approssimazione delle distanze da percorrere; cosicché si ritrovò a fare una lunghissima passeggiata in una città per lui del tutto sconosciuta.   
Quando arrivò a destinazione si trovò in una immensa strada illuminata a giorno da ordinate file di lampioni e piena di palazzi di classe.   
Si era aspettato una buia stradina secondaria, magari anche dotata di vicolo cieco, con palazzi fatiscenti con le finestre chiuse da travi di legno che si affacciavano su di essa.   
Si incamminò sotto i lampioni, controllando i vari numeri civici in cerca di quello che Nero gli aveva lasciato. Nel mentre la preoccupazione tornò a farsi sentire con forza: magari il suo incarico consisteva nel dare la caccia a qualche demone superiore che si era sostituito ad un umano altolocato. Era già capitato anche a lui in più di un'occasione di ritrovarsi a lavorare in quartieri così lussuosi e scoprire che il suo bersaglio aveva una fama ed una importanza notevoli e doveva ammettere che nonostante la sua larga esperienza nel campo quelli erano stati sempre gli incarichi più impegnativi.   
Se era quello il caso, come sembrava, sarebbe stato logico da parte del ragazzo cercare di avere dalla sua un'arma potente: i demoni superiori si portavano sempre dietro qualche seguace più scaltro e forte degli altri e a volte potevano essere veramente problematici da sconfiggere, specialmente in virtù della loro falsa identità come esseri umani.   
Accelerò il passo senza neppure accorgersene, pressato dall'ansia di trovare il suo collega più giovane.   
Quando finalmente raggiunse il numero civico giusto, si fermò a fissare l'enorme facciata illuminata di un hotel a quattro stelle.   
Quel viaggio era tutto un avvicendarsi di sorprese: se Nero doveva cacciare un uomo importante si aspettava di fermarsi di fronte ad un edificio privato.   
 _«Magari è ospite dell'hotel per qualche ragione...»_  si disse per dare un senso a tutto ciò.   
Escludeva a priori di avere sbagliato indirizzo, perché l'aveva letto appena quella mattina e lo aveva ripassato diverse volte.   
Si posò una mano sull'addome e sospirò pesantemente. La fame stava iniziando a farsi sentire piuttosto forte e non aveva più le forze neanche per cercare una motivazione valida per la presenza di Nero in un posto del genere, quindi si apprestò a varcare il cancello e salire le grandi scale che conducevano all'ingresso.   
La porta era a doppio battente in vetro ed era pulitissima.   
Tirò la maniglia ed entrò, ritrovandosi in una hall enorme illuminata da una serie di lampade appese alle pareti e da due enormi lampadari in cristallo. La luce gialla che emettevano sembrava dare un tocco d'oro a pareti, pavimento e mobilio, sottolineando la sfarzosità di tutto quanto.   
Dante, con la sua borsa logora e l'immancabile cappotto rosso, stonava con l'atmosfera di alto livello dell'hotel.   
Attraversò a passo lento la sala fino alla reception. Si appoggiò al piano rialzato del banco con entrambi gli avambracci e si sporse leggermente in avanti per catturare l'attenzione del receptionist, palesemente impegnato a leggere qualcosa.   
Quest'ultimo - un uomo piuttosto giovane vestito elegantemente - alzò lo sguardo da ciò che stava leggendo e gli rivolse un'occhiata infastidita mentre si accingeva a nascondere la sua lettura; poi assunse di nuovo il cipiglio cordiale che il suo lavoro richiedeva.   
«Ha prenotato una camera, signore?» chiese. Insito nel tono c'era una lievissima traccia del suo desiderio di trovare in fretta un pretesto per liberarsi di lui: il turno di notte alla reception era il suo preferito perché - salvo pochissime richieste da parte di ospiti che faticavano a prender sonno - non aveva niente da fare e poteva concedersi piccole distrazioni, come la lettura di piccanti riviste erotiche come quella che aveva dovuto togliere dal banco solo pochi istanti prima.   
Dante si erse in tutta la sua notevole altezza e lo squadrò con espressione stanca ed irritata insieme, intuendo di non andare molto a genio al giovane dipendente che gli stava dinanzi.   
«C'è un ragazzo ospite qui? Si chiama Nero» domandò senza tanti giri di parole «Capelli bianchi e occhi azzurri... tipo i miei» aggiunse.   
Il suo interlocutore lasciò perdere la descrizione fisica - come poteva pretendere che si ricordasse di ogni persona che alloggiava là dentro...? - e cercò piuttosto il nome nell'elenco degli ospiti che aveva sul computer.   
Dato il palese basso stato sociale dell'albino che aveva di fronte, non pensava proprio che avrebbe trovato il suo amico nella lista degli ospiti ed invece c'era, con una camera prenotata con largo anticipo rispetto al periodo di alloggio - ed era anche una delle più belle tra quelle a disposizione per gli ospiti "normali".   
Nella prenotazione figurava che la stanza era stata presa per due persone ed era stato specificato molto chiaramente che la seconda sarebbe arrivata da sola con una mezza giornata di scarto rispetto all'altra. Era stato anche annotato il nome del ritardatario.   
«È lei il signor Dante?» domandò il receptionist, guardandolo con l'espressione più cortese che riuscì a formulare.   
«Esatto» rispose l'interpellato con sicurezza.   
Il più giovane allora disse: «Molto bene, la sua stanza è la...».   
«So già quale è il numero» tagliò corto l'albino «Grazie mille, giovanotto!».   
Ciò detto si allontanò in direzione delle scale e si inerpicò su per i gradini, lentamente, fermandosi ad ogni piano per controllare quali stanze ci fossero.   
La sua era al sesto piano, circa a metà del lungo corridoio.   
Quando arrivò davanti all'uscio bussò senza indugio, sbuffando. Anche se non voleva essere tentato, non vedeva l'ora di sapere come stava Nero. Magari nei mesi in cui non si erano visti era cresciuto un po'.   
Nonostante i suoi fossero propositi veramente buoni, vennero spazzati via con una facilità incredibile nel momento stesso in cui il ragazzo gli andò ad aprire la porta, comparendogli di fronte in boxer con il torace nudo imperlato d'acqua e i capelli umidi pettinati all'indietro.   
La mascella di Dante cadde prima che avesse modo di realizzare che tipo di espressione avesse in viso. Percepì anche le guance andargli letteralmente a fuoco ed il suo corpo reagire allo spettacolo che aveva di fronte in maniera del tutto naturale.   
Nero lo squadrò con perplessità: non gli aveva mai visto un simile sguardo in faccia. Era come se stesse guardando qualcosa di  _estremamente attraente_.   
Rimasero entrambi per qualche momento in silenzio, fino a che lo stomaco vuoto di Dante non brontolò a volume talmente alto da far riprendere entrambi.   
«Ci hai messo parecchio ad arrivare...» esclamò Nero con tono sorpreso, cercando di rompere la tensione.   
«È stato un viaggio lungo» replicò Dante senza dare particolari inflessioni alla voce «Vuoi farmi entrare...?» aggiunse subito.   
Il ragazzo si fece da parte per farlo passare ed il più grande ne approfittò per coprirsi con un lembo del cappotto con un gesto quasi naturale, gettando ombra sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, un po' più pieno rispetto a pochi attimi prima.   
Varcò la porta e lasciò cadere la grossa borsa vicino all'entrata. Si sfilò anche la custodia di chitarra, appoggiandola contro la parete.   
La camera era grande e lussuosa, con un grande spazio adibito a soggiorno subito dirimpetto alla porta d'ingresso. Nella parete alla sua sinistra si trovava un altro uscio che con ogni probabilità era quello della toilette.   
Rimase a contemplare l'angolo soggiorno mentre fantasie tutt'altro che innocenti aggredivano la sua mente.   
Cercò invano di allontanarle ma per fortuna il brontolio del suo stomaco distolse da quei pensieri l'attenzione sua e dell'altro.   
«Devi avere veramente appetito» commentò Nero, sopraggiungendogli da dietro, appoggiando entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle.   
«Non ho avuto modo di pranzare per venire qui» rispose il più grande, ignorando le dita che gli scivolavano sul tessuto del cappotto «Ma adesso credo sia tardi per trovare il ristorante dell'hotel aperto...».   
«Non penso che servirà scoprirlo» disse il minore, spingendo l'altro verso il divano.   
Quest'ultimo non capì cosa intendesse dire fino a che non arrivò alle spalle dello schienale. Qui si fermò e sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso: sul tavolinetto tra i divani e le poltrone c'erano due grossi vassoi con coperchio in argento accompagnati da altrettanti calici in vetro ed un secchiello con del ghiaccio per tenere al fresco un paio di bottiglie di quello che probabilmente era spumante.   
«Hai... appena ordinato la cena in camera...?» chiese Dante, voltandosi in parte verso l'altro. Pur non sapendo cosa ci fosse sotto quei vassoi aveva già l'acquolina in bocca.   
Nero sorrise: quella era esattamente la domanda che aspettava.   
«No, io ho già cenato. Quella è per te. Ho pensato che... a quest'ora potessi aver fame» puntualizzò tirando via l'indumento che aveva tra le dita, facendo apparire la camicia nera che il più grande indossava e che gli aderiva alle enormi spalle massicce.   
Quest'ultimo non perse tempo in convenevoli ed aggirò il divano, sedendosi al centro, proprio davanti ad uno dei vassoi.   
Sfregò le mani e si leccò le labbra mentre sollevava il coperchio, trovandosi davanti una ricca porzione di tagliolini in brodo. L'odore stimolò ulteriormente il suo già forte appetito, facendogli gorgogliare ancora lo stomaco.   
Prese la forchetta argentata annessa e si poggiò il vassoio sulle cosce. Infilzò i tagliolini che si trovavano ammucchiati per la maggior parte in mezzo alla scodella, avvolgendoli attorno alla posata e poi portandoseli alla bocca.   
Non erano proprio il suo piatto preferito; tuttavia nelle sue condizioni riusciva ad apprezzarne il sapore più del solito.   
Ingurgitò voracemente alcuni grossi bocconi prima di rivolgere la parola al più giovane: «Di chi devi occuparti?».   
Dante parlò con la bocca ancora piena, perciò il suo interlocutore impiegò qualche istante a capire cosa gli avesse chiesto.   
Quando riuscì ad interpretarlo non poté trattenere una risata.   
Il più grande corrugò le sopracciglia e deglutì rumorosamente, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia: pensava che stesse ridendo di lui ed era pronto a rispondergli per le rime.   
Fortunatamente la pronta replica del più giovane gli risparmiò di fare la figura del permaloso.   
«Non c'è nessuno di cui devo occuparmi... a parte te, forse» rispose mentre si sedeva al suo fianco, abbastanza vicino da sfregare con il lato della coscia la sua.   
Quella risposta, unita al contatto fisico improvviso, smosse qualcosa dentro il più grande, anche se non seppe dire di preciso cosa, dandogli la sensazione che ci fosse dell'altro insito nelle sue parole, qualche cosa che non voleva ammettere esplicitamente ma che voleva comunque dargli ad intendere che fosse presente.   
Stavolta Dante si preoccupò di deglutire il boccone prima di parlare di nuovo: «Cosa vorrebbe dire...? E l'incarico?».   
Cercava di mantenere il controllo ma stava iniziando ad andare su di giri per quella coscia attaccata alla sua. Sperava solo che la cosa non evolvesse in maniera palese.   
Il ragazzo rise di nuovo mentre l'altro continuava a mangiare.   
«Non c'è mai stato nessun incarico» spiegò, al che a Dante andò di traverso un cospicuo numero di tagliolini.   
Si batté alcuni colpi piuttosto forti sul petto e tossì mentre lacrimava nel tentativo di non soffocare.   
Nero si allungò a prendere una bottiglia dal secchiello, la stappò senza tante cerimonie e riempì di vino rosso uno dei calici, porgendolo all'altro dicendo: «Quella dell'incarico era solo una scusa».   
Quest'ultimo accettò volentieri il bicchiere, tracannandone d'un fiato il contenuto sotto l'attento sguardo del minore.   
«E perché avresti dovuto usare una scusa del genere?» chiese Dante, puntando gli occhi in quelli del suo interlocutore, mantenendo un cipiglio piuttosto duro.   
Quest'ultimo inarcò un sopracciglio con aria scettica, domandandosi mentalmente se volesse essere mandato a quel paese sul serio. Decise di mantenere la calma, almeno per il momento, e replicare con acido sarcasmo: «Forse perché sono mesi che cerco di incontrarti ma tu puntualmente sparisci».   
Dante risucchiò gli ultimi tagliolini deviando lo sguardo.   
«Avevo le mie buone ragioni» tagliò corto, senza poter evitare di arrossire leggermente «Tu non dovevi aiutare Kyrie a Fortuna? Se non ricordo male la città era conciata piuttosto male...» aggiunse subito, cercando di sviare il discorso.   
Fortunatamente per lui il suo intento andò a buon fine.   
Stavolta fu il turno di Nero di spostare altrove gli occhi, cambiando nervosamente posizione.   
«Ho aiutato a ripulire il posto dai demoni rimasti ma... non sono proprio adatto per la ricostruzione» asserì buttandola sullo scherzo.   
In realtà aveva avuto dei dissapori con Kyrie a causa della sua incorreggibile inclinazione a combinare disastri e per la morte di Credo. Alla fine Nero le aveva parlato di Dante e di quello che credeva essere sbocciato tra di loro, quindi se ne era andato. Non voleva causarle altri problemi.   
Dante tornò a guardarlo. Una parte di lui desiderava chiedergli come l'avesse presa Kyrie ma un'altra non voleva farlo e fu quest'ultima a prevalere. Perché tormentarsi inutilmente? Già l'essere da solo con quel ragazzino in mutande accanto a lui era una tortura sufficiente.   
«Dannazione» bofonchiò grattandosi la nuca «E allora si può sapere che diavolo ci facciamo qui?!» chiese.   
Se non erano lì per lavoro gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere quale motivazione c'era di recarsi in un posto tanto lontano.   
«Semplice: questa è una vacanza» replicò Nero in tono ovvio «Penso che ti farà bene cambiare un po' aria» soggiunse.   
 _«Cambiare aria forse ma... con te nei paraggi non credo...»_  rifletté tra sé e sé il più grande mentre si allungava a posare il vassoio vuoto.   
Scoperchiò il vassoio rimasto, ansioso di vedere che altro prevedeva il menù di quella sera.   
Sul suo viso prese immediatamente vita una smorfia vedendo che come seconda portata c'erano polpette di riso e sushi ordinatamente disposti su un supporto in canne di bambù. Ogni singolo bocconcino era avvolto o in qualche modo racchiuso da sottili striscioline di alghe nere.   
A Nero, bene attento a tutto ciò che l'altro diceva o faceva, il repentino cambio di atteggiamento non poté sfuggire.   
«Che c'è? La cucina orientale non ti piace?» domandò con una punta di sarcasmo nella voce, facendosi un po' più vicino al suo interlocutore. Adesso le loro gambe erano praticamente unite.   
Dante si sentì ribollire il sangue percependo la coscia calda e tonica del suo compagno di stanza e dovette sfoderare tutto l'autocontrollo di cui disponeva per non balzare dall'altro lato del divano. Era difficile resistere e comportarsi come se niente fosse.   
«N-non impazzisco di certo per il riso avvolto nelle alghe...» si lamentò, sforzandosi di mantenere un tono di voce calmo e soprattutto controllato.   
«Forza, non fare il bambino...».   
Così dicendo Nero prese le bacchette annesse al piatto, le spezzò e le utilizzò per prendere un bocconcino di sushi. Nel portarlo verso la bocca di Dante si addossò contro il suo petto, spingendolo contro lo schienale.   
«Avanti, apri la bocca» lo esortò, le labbra incurvate in un sogghigno.   
Tutto quel contatto fisico fu decisamente troppo per il suo compagno. Le sue guance presero letteralmente fuoco e una calura improvvisa si impossessò di lui mentre cercava di allontanarlo col braccio che non era incastrato tra i loro corpi.   
«R-ragazzo, sei troppo vic...».   
Non ebbe il tempo di terminare la frase che il più giovane approfittò della sua bocca aperta per infilarci il cibo. Dante la richiuse subito, stringendo le labbra e assumendo un cipiglio a metà tra l'imbarazzato ed il disgustato.   
«Avanti, masticalo e butta giù» gli disse Nero, pungolandogli la guancia piena con la punta delle bacchette «Non è così cattivo».   
L'altro dovette obbedire e deglutì rumorosamente dopo aver masticato appena.   
«Allora?» volle sapere il più giovane, curioso.   
Benché non fosse stato un assaggio fatto volontariamente, Dante dovette suo malgrado riconoscere che il sapore delle alghe era mascherato quasi completamente da quello del pesce e del riso.   
Odiava ammetterlo però Nero aveva ragione: non era poi così cattivo. Era soltanto molto insolito per il suo palato.   
«Mmh...» borbottò storcendo la bocca «Era buono... abbastanza...».   
Nero sorrise compiaciuto, lasciandolo libero. Gli poggiò sulle ginocchia il vassoio e gli mise in mano le bacchette in un tacito invito a finire da solo di mangiare; dopodiché gli riempì di nuovo il calice di vino e glielo infilò nella mano rimasta libera.   
Dante bevve un sorso per riaversi dalla calura causatagli dalla situazione piuttosto intima ed equivoca di poco prima.   
Per un momento era sembrato che fossero davvero una coppia e la cosa, per quanto l'avesse messo fortemente a disagio, gli era anche dannatamente piaciuta.   
Peccato che Nero preferisse un bel paio di tette al genere di dotazione di cui lui era fornito.   
Nonostante la sua disapprovazione verso le alghe che si accompagnavano a riso e pesce, Dante mangiò tutto ciò che aveva nel piatto. Bevve anche in abbondanza, un po' perché Nero gli riempiva in continuazione il bicchiere, esortandolo, e un po' perché il ragazzo gli si accostava tanto da farlo eccitare per poi tornare a sedersi leggermente discosto.   
In quelle condizioni Dante arrivò a svuotare da solo entrambe le bottiglie di vino. La bevanda non aveva una gradazione alcolica tale da fargli prendere una sbronza colossale, però la quantità bastò ad ubriacarlo quel tanto necessario a fargli perdere ogni inibizione dettata dalla ragione.   
Quand'ebbe terminato di mangiare Nero tolse di mezzo il vassoio e lo fissò con aperta soddisfazione: la sua espressione leggermente confusa e le guance porpora erano chiari segnali che il suo scopo era stato raggiunto.   
Dante era ubriaco. Non credeva che sarebbe stato così facile riuscirci.   
«Adesso che sei pieno, perché non togli questi vestiti? Immagino che tu voglia andare a riposare...» esclamò mentre allungava le mani verso le cinture che gli bloccavano sull'addome la camicia.   
Dante lo allontanò con una spinta, guardandolo truce.   
«Non voglio spogliarmi» brontolò con voce appena altalenante.   
Si sentiva la testa stranamente leggera ma aveva ancora ben chiara la situazione. Se si fosse spogliato non avrebbe in alcun modo potuto nascondere quanto apprezzasse la stretta vicinanza fisica tra di loro.   
«Non vorrai mica andare a dormire così, spero» cercò di farlo ragionare il ragazzo, alzandosi ed allontanandosi per dimostrargli di non avere cattive intenzioni, maledicendosi tra sé per non aver pensato di propinargli qualcosa di più forte da bere. Era solo un po' alticcio, niente a che vedere con la sbornia che aveva progettato di fargli prendere.   
Il maggiore scosse la testa, abbandonandosi all'indietro e reclinando la testa sul bordo dello schienale.   
Doveva andarsene al più presto, prima che potesse succedere qualcosa che non si sarebbe mai perdonato.   
«Non rimarrò qui... non senza una ragione valida» disse, sbattendo le palpebre lentamente e con forza per scacciare un principio di mal di testa.   
Si alzò in piedi piano, appesantito dal lauto pasto appena consumato e leggermente stordito dal vino.   
«Dammi Pandora» disse, tendendo un braccio verso il più giovane con cipiglio autoritario «Visto che non c'è nessuna missione non c'è motivo che la tenga tu. Restituiscimela» puntualizzò.   
Voleva tornarsene alla Devil May Cry e sperava di dimenticarsi presto di quel fugace incontro.   
Nero si era intanto accostato al letto matrimoniale che si trovava al centro della restante parte della camera e che sino ad allora era sfuggito all'attenzione del più grande.   
Si piegò a prendere qualcosa che si trovava al di sotto - Dante si sforzò di tenere lo sguardo lontano dal suo fondoschiena in bella mostra - e quando si voltò verso il suo interlocutore gli mostrò la ventiquattr'ore infernale.   
«Intendi  _questa_? Non pensavo avesse un nome...» esclamò in tono provocatorio.   
«Dammela, ragazzo» intimò Dante.   
«Perché non vieni a prenderla?» lo sfidò il più giovane, sollevando con fare arrogante il mento «Spero tu non abbia paura di un ragazzino...».   
Sentendosi pungere sul vivo dalle sue parole, Dante marciò verso di lui, incurante del senso di confusione e dell'instabilità delle sue gambe, non ancora abbastanza forte da farlo cadere ma sufficiente a farlo barcollare lievemente.   
Il minore se ne accorse e sfruttò quella debolezza a proprio vantaggio: all'ultimo momento, quando ormai l'altro stava per raggiungere l'arma demoniaca, la spostò oltre la sua portata e tese un piede.   
Dante, complice la parziale sbronza, inciampò e cadde rovinosamente in avanti, andando a sbattere la testa contro il fondo del letto.   
«Dante...?» chiamò con voce esitante.   
Voleva stordirlo ma non fargli del male.   
L'uomo si accasciò a terra, appoggiandosi su un fianco e tenendosi la testa con la mano libera, borbottando versi di dolore: se fino a poco prima il mal di testa era fastidioso e a malapena percepibile adesso era un'emicrania in piena regola.   
Nero si chinò al suo fianco, ribaltandolo e stendendolo supino.   
«Ehi! Tutto a posto?».   
L'altro scosse leggermente la testa, gli occhi socchiusi e l'espressione sofferente.   
«Non... dovevo venire qui...» bofonchiò biascicando a fatica le parole «Non posso... farcela...».   
«Cosa?» fece Nero, confuso da quelle parole «Che vuoi dire?».   
L'altro sbuffò in quella che poteva vagamente somigliare ad una mezza risata.   
«Kyrie... non possiamo stare qui insieme... c'è Kyrie e io... non posso...».   
La voce di Dante si spense nella sua gola e lui chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi sul pavimento.   
Il più giovane si preoccupò che fosse svenuto; tuttavia una parte di lui era tentata dall'averlo così vicino e inerme.   
Il desiderio di provare a sfiorare le sue labbra e sentire se fossero davvero morbide come sembravano trionfò sul bisogno di sapere se stesse davvero bene.   
Lentamente si avvicinò al suo viso, assaporando quegli ultimi brevi attimi d'attesa.   
Quando le loro labbra si unirono Nero percepì un piacere bruciante nascergli dentro, qualcosa che non aveva mai provato baciando Kyrie.   
Il primo contatto fu timido ed esitante, come se avesse paura, poi però il sentimento ne acuì l'intensità.   
Dante rimase immobile sotto la sua passione ma solo per pochi momenti: all'improvviso, nel pieno dell'ardore, Nero lo sentì reagire e contraccambiare il suo bacio con languore.   
Il ragazzo fece per allontanarsi, colto alla sprovvista, ma l'altro lo bloccò con un braccio, trattenendolo a sé.   
Si baciarono a lungo. Nero, preso dal momento, si dimenticò letteralmente di tutto il resto e balzò a cavallo del compagno, tenendolo ben stretto per le cinghie che gli passavano verticalmente sulle spalle, scendendo verso l'addome.   
In quella posizione poté facilmente accorgersi della rigida protrusione all'interno dei pantaloni del più grande.   
Ci sfregò contro il suo scroto, appurando la natura dell'ingombro grazie ai rochi mugolii che quel gesto causò in Dante.   
Quella scoperta lo lasciò di stucco, al punto tale da spingerlo a chiedere: «Dante io... ti piaccio?!».   
C'era una punta di scetticismo nella sua voce, e a ben vedere: non sembrava affatto il tipo di uomo che si eccitava con un ragazzo; piuttosto aveva l'aria di un dongiovanni.   
L'altro lo fissò per qualche istante, come inebetito; dopodiché sorrise con aria assente e disse: «Da impazzire...! Voglio... averti».   
Stavolta fu il turno di Nero di arrossire per la schiettezza della sua rivelazione: il modo di esprimersi estremamente onesto era senz'altro dovuto alla sbronza ma il contenuto non poteva esserlo senz'altro.   
Se gli aveva confessato di essere innamorato di lui significava che quelli erano i suoi veri sentimenti, nonostante non gliene avesse mai fatto parola.   
Nero lo baciò ancora.   
«Anche a me piaci... sai?» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra, accarezzandogli con una mano i capelli «Perché non mi lasci fare? Mi occuperò del tuo  _problema_...» soggiunse strusciandosi con più forza contro il suo inguine.   
Dante mugugnò un gemito di approvazione ed annuì con un debole cenno della testa.   
A quel punto Nero si sollevò e trasse l'altro con sé, sbattendolo sul letto; dopodiché gli balzò addosso.   
   
La prima cosa che Dante sentì svegliandosi fu un gran mal di testa. Non gli era mai capitata un'emicrania tanto forte e localizzata, neanche dopo le sbornie più pesanti.   
Si trovava in un letto caldo e morbido, con le coperte tirate fino a coprire le spalle. Non ricordava di preciso come ci fosse finito ma non gli importava granché.   
Si girò sul fianco opposto, lentamente. Così facendo si ritrovò addosso a qualcuno.   
Socchiuse gli occhi, confuso, chiedendosi chi diavolo ci fosse nel letto insieme a lui.   
Gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene trovandosi di fronte il viso di Nero.   
Si sollevò seduto di scatto e si allontanò; tuttavia il movimento morì sul nascere, stroncato da una fitta tremenda alle tempie ma soprattutto un dolore atroce al fondoschiena.   
Emise un gridolino di dolore e ricadde disteso, dando le spalle al più giovane.   
 _«Cosa ci faccio nel suo letto?! Perché ho male dappertutto? Ho bevuto solo un po'... di vino...»_  rifletté, colto da un momento di panico.   
Si concentrò, cercando di rievocare ciò che era accaduto durante la notte, ma non dovette farlo a lungo: i ricordi e le sensazioni di quanto accaduto gli si rovesciarono addosso con incredibile vividezza.   
Una colorita imprecazione gli sfuggì dalle labbra a voce tanto alta da svegliare il suo partner. Quest'ultimo alzò la testa dal cuscino ed aprì appena gli occhi ancora appesantiti dal sonno.   
«Dante...? Sei già sveglio...?» bofonchiò, allungando una mano verso di lui.   
L'interpellato arrossì sentendosi carezzare il fianco e si voltò di scatto, ignorando momentaneamente la fitta al fondoschiena e al bacino.   
«Che mi hai fatto stanotte?! O-oooh...» si fermò un attimo per il mal di testa ma riprese subito ad inveire: «Non avresti dovuto! E-e Kyrie? Non stavate insieme?!».   
Nero parve a disagio a quella domanda ma non si tirò indietro. A quel punto non poteva più nascondersi.   
«Ci siamo lasciati qualche mese fa» ammise, puntellandosi coi gomiti sul materasso «Non riuscivo più a stare con lei».   
Deviò lo sguardo ed ammutolì, fatto che sottolineò con particolare vigore ciò che non era stato detto: il motivo per cui non riusciva più a stare con Kyrie.   
«Quando l'hai salvata dal vecchio sembravate felici!» obiettò Dante «È colpa mia...?».   
Pose la domanda in tono esitante, quasi temesse di ricevere una risposta.   
Si era fatto così tanti scrupoli sapendo del suo amore verso Kyrie e adesso scopriva che i suoi timori non avevano alcun fondamento. Si sentiva improvvisamente uno stupido codardo.   
«Non la chiamerei proprio colpa... però tu c'entri» replicò il più giovane, sperando che non prendesse la notizia per il verso sbagliato.   
Dante sbuffò, chiudendo gli occhi.   
«Ehi, che ne dici di ordinare la colazione?» chiese il minore, cambiando totalmente argomento, deciso ad alleggerire la piega presa dalla discussione.   
Si mise seduto sul materasso e si girò verso il telefono.   
«N-no, ehi...!» Dante gli posò una mano sulla coscia ma subito la ritrasse, per niente abituato a dare certe dimostrazioni di intimità «Andiamo... a fare colazione come gli altri ospiti, okay? Poi riprenderò Pandora e...».   
«Non ti permetterò di andartene».   
Con uno scatto repentino Nero gli fu sopra, le coperte avvinghiate intorno alle gambe e le braccia messe in maniera tale da bloccarlo contro il materasso.   
«Pandora non la rivedrai prima della fine della vacanza. Sono solamente un paio di giorni, puoi di certo sopravvivere!» puntualizzò Nero, palesemente irritato.   
Dante lo fissò negli occhi e vi lesse una profonda determinazione. Di norma lo avrebbe semplicemente mandato a quel paese e scaraventato giù dal letto per liberarsi; tuttavia, per la particolare condizione sentimentale in cui versava, quello sguardo lo spinse a cedere alle sue insistenze.   
Abbandonandosi sul materasso sollevò le mani in segno di resa.   
«D'accordo, d'accordo! Rimarrò qui! Non scaldarti tanto...» acconsentì.   
Il ragazzo lo lasciò libero e tornò a sedersi sul bordo del materasso per togliersi dal groviglio di coperte.   
Dante si levò seduto a sua volta e le fitte al fondoschiena e ai fianchi tornarono a farsi sentire, chiare e forti, costringendolo a balzare in piedi con uno scatto repentino, come se si fosse improvvisamente ritrovato seduto sui carboni ardenti.   
Purtroppo per lui il cambio di postura non giovò molto alla sua situazione: anche se il dolore al posteriore era scemato, il bacino gli doleva terribilmente. Per la sorpresa di quella nuova e tremenda fitta, Dante lanciò un'esclamazione piuttosto vivace e poi crollò carponi a terra, il dolore alla testa che riprendeva a pulsare con fin troppo vigore.   
Nero, che invece non mostrava alcun segno di debolezza o dolore fisici, si era alzato tranquillamente in piedi ed aveva osservato la scena in assoluto silenzio, cercando di reprimere una risata.   
«E tu in questo stato vorresti scendere a far colazione...?».   
Non era purtroppo riuscito a nascondere un certo sarcasmo nella voce, guadagnandosi pertanto un'occhiataccia da parte del più grande.   
«Non ho intenzione di starmene a letto tutto il giorno! Non avevi detto che si trattava di una vacanza? Pensavo avessi in mente di uscire» obiettò mentre con uno sforzo titanico si rimetteva in piedi.   
Rimase in posizione eretta, reprimendo poco virili lamentele di protesta.   
«Infatti» replicò Nero «Avevo intenzione di uscire dopo pranzo e quindi sarebbe meglio che tu riposassi il culo fino ad allora... a meno che tu non voglia fare una scenata del genere in pubblico» aggiunse.   
Un muscolo vibrò minacciosamente nella guancia del più grande al sentirsi rivolgere una tale accusa.   
«Non credere che io sia così fragile, ragazzo...» esclamò in tono alquanto irritato.   
«E allora dimostramelo».   
Così dicendo si chinò a prendere un groviglio di vestiti lasciato a terra e glielo lanciò.   
Dante riuscì a prenderlo al volo nonostante tutto.   
«Andiamo a mangiare, scommetto che hai fame...» spiegò il più giovane mentre prendeva dalla sua valigia - diligentemente sistemata in un angolo - dei vestiti e della biancheria puliti.   
Dante parve realizzare solo in quel preciso momento che non aveva avuto modo di mettere quasi niente in borsa, per cui avrebbe dovuto rimettere quegli abiti appallottolati alla bell'e meglio.   
Si sistemarono in fretta e Dante riuscì anche a darsi una rinfrescata al viso, smorzando un po' i postumi della mezza sbornia.   
Uscirono dalla stanza vestiti in maniera completamente differente: mentre il maggiore portava ancora gli abiti del giorno avanti, stropicciati e rimessi in sesto come poteva, il minore indossava un paio di jeans ed una camicia a maniche lunghe dall'aria non troppo formale.   
Dante preferì non commentare in merito all'abbigliamento del compagno: stava cercando di abituarsi alla nuova situazione e fare complimenti non era esattamente ciò che gli riusciva fare meglio. Certo era che quei jeans gli stavano decisamente aderenti e sottolineavano fin troppo le forme delle sue natiche.   
Cercò di distrarsi esaminando i dintorni mentre scendevano in ascensore.   
 _«Non ne hai già avuto abbastanza stanotte?!»_  gli risuonò una vocina nella testa, come se improvvisamente la sua coscienza si fosse svegliata.   
Scesero nella hall - che alla luce del giorno appariva comunque elegante ma molto meno sfarzosa - quindi Dante seguì il più piccolo alla volta del ristorante.   
Ogni tanto zoppicava leggermente a causa di fitte più acute delle altre ma stava resistendo molto meglio di quanto avesse creduto.   
Entrando nella sala ristorante fu investito da un insieme di fragranti aromi e da uno spettacolo molto più invitante rispetto a ciò che gli era stato servito per cena la sera avanti: era stata predisposta una ricca colazione a buffet che occupava diversi lunghi tavoli posizionati lungo le pareti. C'era tutto ciò che si potesse desiderare al mattino dopo una bella dormita.   
Lo stomaco di Dante brontolò, anche se fortunatamente non tanto forte da essere udito da tutti.   
«Questa non sembra esattamente una colazione da città di mare...» commentò a mezza voce, certo che il suo partner l'avrebbe sentito.   
Nero infatti gli scoccò un'occhiata di traverso.   
«Non credo di aver mai mangiato del pesce per colazione... né di averlo mai visto da nessuna parte» lo prese in giro quest'ultimo.   
Dante sbuffò infastidito, scuotendo la testa e dirigendosi al tavolo più vicino con tutta l'intenzione di mettersi in forze per affrontare la giornata.   
Nero lo seguì. Insieme riempirono due piatti di cibo, presero un cappuccino e andarono a cercare un tavolo un po' appartato.   
Nero si faceva strada tra gli altri ospiti con passo svelto e atteggiamento piuttosto spavaldo; l'altro invece lo seguiva guardandosi intorno quasi con timore.   
Il ragazzo si mise seduto in un angolo della sala, osservando il più grande che si avvicinava piano per poi bloccarsi una volta posato il vassoio.   
Di colpo non sembrava più così desideroso di mangiare.   
«Non pensi di riuscire a sederti...? Non ci sono andato giù così pesante stanotte...» lo sbeffeggiò il più giovane col preciso intento di spingerlo a prendere posto.   
Aveva avuto modo di conoscere Dante abbastanza bene da riuscire a prevedere più o meno come si sarebbe comportato.   
La sua tattica fu un successo, come sperato: Dante lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia e poi si sedette.   
La postura era piuttosto rigida e non riusciva a flettere bene la schiena. Accostò la sedia al tavolo in modo da non doversi chinare per arrivarci ed iniziò a mangiare senza rivolgere nessun commento al più giovane, non che ce ne fosse bisogno: la sua espressione comunicava già piuttosto bene cosa stava passando.   
Nero cercò di non osservarlo troppo, certo che lo avrebbe solo fatto arrabbiare di più. Si concentrò solo sulla colazione.   
Dante intanto soffriva, pur tentando di tutto per nasconderlo, cercando anche di ammorbidire un po' il suo modo di stare a tavola e renderlo più naturale.   
«Credevo sarebbe stato... diverso» se ne uscì ad un certo punto dopo aver masticato un abbondante boccone di croissant.   
«Cosa?» Nero non riusciva a capire a cosa facesse riferimento.   
«Essere insieme» puntualizzò il maggiore, abbassando drasticamente il tono di voce «Pensavo che sarebbe stato più romantico».   
Il ragazzo si sporse verso di lui e sussurrò: «Non mi sembri il tipo da relazione troppo romantica».   
Era palese che lo stesse imitando per prenderlo in giro.   
Dante digrignò i denti e replicò: «Lo sai cosa voglio dire».   
Nero si raddrizzò e si appoggiò contro lo schienale, lanciando un sospiro.   
«Ti sembra tutto troppo normale» concluse «Be', non è meglio così? Ti abituerai prima».   
Stavolta fu il turno del più anziano di rimanere perplesso.   
«A cosa dovrei abituarmi?» domandò.   
Il più giovane picchiò con poca forza un pugno sul tavolo, aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
«Se pensi che ti lasci tornare in agenzia da solo ti sbagli di grosso. Io vengo con te» dichiarò deciso, prima di tornare ad occuparsi della colazione.   
Dante ci mise qualche istante a realizzare il significato nascosto dietro quelle parole e quando lo fece le sue guance si accesero di un leggero rossore.   
«Questa sarebbe una specie di richiesta di fidanzamento?» indagò, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.   
«Direi di sì... o forse la preferisci un po' più esplicita e teatrale?» esclamò Nero con un luccichio divertito negli occhi.   
Solo immaginarsi una dichiarazione come quella di certi uomini alle donne che volevano sposare Dante si sentì mortalmente in imbarazzo. Scosse vigorosamente la testa ed esclamò: «Nono, va bene così! Ho capito!».   
Si rimise a mangiare per nascondere l'imbarazzo causatogli dalla sua fantasia troppo estrosa, ignorando gli occhi del ragazzo ancora fissi su di lui, in chiara attesa di qualcosa.   
Trascorsero alcuni momenti prima che Nero, notando l'assoluta mancanza di attenzione nei suoi riguardi, si decidesse a rendere completamente esplicita la sua domanda: «Allora? Sto aspettando che tu mi risponda...».   
Dante continuò a masticare da un lato della bocca mentre chiedeva: «Riguardo a cosa?».   
Il più giovane ebbe per un momento l'impulso di prenderlo a schiaffi: sembrava quasi che tra i due fosse lui il solo cui interessava mettere bene in chiaro la questione tra di loro.   
«Voglio sapere se ti va bene...» esitò un momento, solo una frazione di secondo, colto da un'improvvisa regressione al suo stato originario - quando ancora si vergognava ad ammettere persino con se stesso di preferire Dante a Kyrie - «... fare coppia fissa».   
Almeno stavolta il diretto interessato non fu colto totalmente alla sprovvista dall'affermazione. Terminò con tutta calma di masticare ed inghiottire il boccone e poi replicò: «Se sei sicuro di non volere più Kyrie, per me va bene».   
Non volle mostrarsi apertamente entusiasta nonostante interiormente lo fosse eccome. Voleva mantenere almeno un po' il suo tipico atteggiamento da duro, specialmente dopo quello che era accaduto durante la notte: il fatto che fosse riuscito a vederlo fragile e in balia delle emozioni lo metteva a disagio. Era come se Nero avesse avuto accesso ad una parte di lui che voleva rimanesse nascosta e dimenticata persino a lui stesso.   
Nero non fu completamente soddisfatto della risposta appena ricevuta ma d'altro canto non si era aspettato niente di eclatante. Dante era proprio come lui, non amava essere troppo sdolcinato né romantico.   
Messo finalmente in chiaro quello, il ragazzo poté passare al prossimo punto di cui voleva discutere: «Visto che siamo in piedi perché non usciamo già questa mattina? Potremmo poi pranzare fuori».   
L'idea di andare in giro non entusiasmava particolarmente Dante; tuttavia, stare tutta la giornata chiusi insieme nella camera d'albergo non l'avrebbe certamente fatto sentire meglio: ora che erano ufficialmente una coppia avrebbe potuto manifestare i suoi impulsi più bassi senza timore di essere respinto - e nelle sue attuali condizioni una cosa del genere era tutto fuorché auspicabile.   
«Okay, e sai già dove andare?» domandò mentre finiva di svuotare la tazza di cappuccino.   
Una luce illuminò il viso del ragazzo, palesando una ovvia risposta affermativa.   
«C'è uno zoo qui vicino dove tengono un sacco di animali pericolosi» disse, abbandonando il piatto vuoto e concentrandosi sul suo interlocutore «Penso che ti possa piacere».   
Di tutti i posti che e il più grande aveva pensato di sentire nominati, lo zoo non era stato neanche preso in considerazione.   
«Alternative?» chiese.   
«In alternativa potremmo andare a fare un banalissimo giro nella piazza centrale, gremita di turisti a tutte le ore del giorno; oppure per musei, ma dubito che riusciresti a rimanere sveglio oltre la sala d'ingresso. Altre opzioni potrebbero essere il centro commerciale o il parco, entrambi non troppo distanti da qui».   
La risposta fornita dal ragazzo fu chiara ed esaustiva e lasciò di stucco l'altro.   
«Hai studiato la città prima di venire qui?» esclamò in tono sarcastico.   
«Quasi... visto che dovevo organizzare ho preferito controllare per bene tutti i posti interessanti» spiegò Nero facendo spallucce «Allora? Dove vuoi andare?».   
«Ripensandoci l'idea dello zoo non era poi così male» controbatté l'altro.   
Era un luogo pubblico, come tutti gli altri, però ci sarebbero stati molti bambini e ragazzi coi genitori. Nessuno avrebbe potuto insinuare o pensare che loro fossero una coppia.   
«Okay, allora vada per lo zoo».   
Ciò detto Nero si alzò in piedi e portò via dal tavolo i resti della sua colazione.   
«Se non hai niente da prendere in camera, quando ce la fai raggiungimi nella hall».   
A quel punto si allontanò dal tavolo senza più voltarsi, lasciandosi alle spalle un Dante piuttosto irritato.   
 _«Come sarebbe a dire "quando ce la fai"...?! Mi crede davvero così debole?!»_  ringhiò tra sé.   
Afferrò il piatto e si alzò con uno scatto brusco. La sedia grattò sul pavimento nel retrocedere per fargli spazio e poco mancò che si ribaltasse all'indietro per l'impeto del movimento.   
Una volta in posizione eretta Dante rimase momentaneamente paralizzato da un improvviso picco di dolore ai fianchi dovuto al cambiamento repentino.   
Si mosse ignorandolo bellamente, marciando verso il tavolo dove venivano raccolte le stoviglie sporche e poi uscendo a passo sostenuto dalla sala.   
Nero lo stava aspettando in piedi vicino alla porta. Guardava oltre il vetro, come in cerca di qualcosa o qualcuno.   
Dante si impegnò a camminare spavaldo come al solito ma quando capì che l'altro non voleva saperne di girarsi nella sua direzione abbandonò l'intento.   
«Possiamo andare» dichiarò con voce sicura nel sopraggiungere alle spalle di Nero, il quale annuì prima di girarsi verso di lui.   
«Faccio strada io» disse, uscendo dall'hotel.   
Dante lo seguì fuori e poi gli si affiancò.   
Il ragazzo apprezzò la vicinanza del compagno, che non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter già definire "fidanzato".   
Aveva imbastito quella vacanza al solo scopo di conquistarlo, ma solo in ultima istanza. Neanche nelle sue più rosee previsioni aveva ipotizzato una situazione come quella che si era poi verificata.   
Adesso più che di conquistarlo si trattava di rafforzare il loro legame.   
Dante iniziava a sentirsi meglio. Evidentemente camminare era utile nell'alleviare il dolore, anche se non riusciva a farlo sparire del tutto.   
Stare accanto a Nero in maniera così naturale, senza sentirsi in colpa, era una situazione per lui tanto inusuale quanto piacevole. D'ora in poi non avrebbe più pensato a Kyrie come ad una nemica giurata della sua causa - anzi, non avrebbe più avuto alcun motivo per rivolgere a lei i suoi pensieri.   
Distrattamente la sua mano scivolò in cerca di quella di Nero. Accarezzò un paio di falangi del Bringer prima che il ragazzo si ritraesse.   
Vedendolo scattare anche Dante si allontanò di colpo, tornando perfettamente in sé.   
Si scambiarono una lunga occhiata accompagnata da un silenzio piuttosto teso.   
«Vuoi davvero che si faccia la coppia di fidanzatini?» esclamò il ragazzo, stupito.   
«No, affatto! Ero... sovrappensiero, tutto qui» si affrettò a giustificarsi il più anziano, le guance leggermente imporporate.   
Stavolta Nero non si accontentò della sua risposta e gli tese la mano demoniaca, sapientemente avvolta in una benda.   
«Ne sei sicuro?» chiese, calcando particolarmente sul tono interrogativo.   
Dante esitò un momento; infine si risolse e strinse nella propria presa il palmo del più piccolo.   
Il Devil Bringer era più spigoloso di quanto ricordasse e al tempo stesso era anche più grosso di una mano normale, tanto che le sue dita facevano un po' fatica a coprire l'intera larghezza del palmo nonostante le sue mani fossero grandi e le falangi lunghe.   
Avvertendo in un certo senso lo sforzo del partner, Nero decise di aggirare il problema nella maniera più semplice possibile, sottraendo la mano dalla presa di Dante ed intrecciando le dita nelle sue.   
L'uomo apprezzò la modifica e gli strinse leggermente l'estremità per esplicitarlo, quindi ripresero a camminare un po' più svelti.   
Dante scoprì in quel frangente quanto poco gli importasse se qualcuno lo vedeva mano nella mano con Nero, a dispetto di tutte le sue preoccupazioni iniziali. Addirittura si sentiva quasi bene.   
Nero per contro era un po' meno a suo agio, anche se era molto abile nel nasconderlo.   
Arrivarono allo zoo dopo una passeggiata di una buona mezz'ora.   
A quell'ora del mattino la fila per entrare era già abbastanza lunga, per cui ci volle un po' di pazienza prima di poter finalmente entrare.   
Mentre erano in coda Dante strinse la mano di Nero per impedire a quest'ultimo di farla sgusciare via. Fu un riflesso istintivo che colse di sorpresa persino lui stesso.   
«Non sei stato tu ad insistere per prendermi la mano...? Non puoi tirarti indietro adesso...» sussurrò a voce bassissima, tanto che soltanto Nero poté udirlo.   
«Non mi stavo tirando indietro» replicò quest'ultimo con un certo fervore, pur mantenendo basso il tono di voce «Mi stava scivolando la presa, hai la mano sudata...» si giustificò.   
L'altro, preso in contropiede, arrossì leggermente e rinsaldò la presa.   
«Non è colpa mia, questa calca mi fa sudare...» borbottò infastidito.   
«Be', non possiamo farci niente, solo aspettare. Speriamo solo che si sbrighino...» commentò il più giovane, facendo spallucce con aria rassegnata.   
   
«Di tutti i posti possibili dove potevamo andare dovevi proprio scegliere lo zoo?!».   
Nero entrò per primo in camera, aprendo di scatto la porta e marciando all'interno furioso e agitato insieme.   
Dante lo seguì con più calma, l'espressione decisamente pacata nonostante avesse solo brandelli della sua camicia nera a coprirgli il torace ampio, trattenuti in posizione dalle cinture.   
«Guarda che sei stato tu a proporlo. Dovrei essere io a protestare, semmai...» fece presente con un sospiro, abbandonandosi seduto su una poltrona.   
Nero si girò a guardarlo, fulminandolo con un'occhiataccia.   
«Non dare la colpa a me! Come facevo a sapere che persino gli animali riescono a sentire quanto tu sia pericoloso per loro?!» sbottò.   
Dante fece spallucce con cipiglio confuso, dando ad intendere che fino ad allora non ne era stato conscio neppure lui.   
«E poi perché ti sei messo in mezzo?! Sono in grado di proteggermi da solo!» aggiunse in tono rabbioso.   
Con la coda dell'occhio Dante riuscì a vedere un lieve rossore accendergli le guance e le labbra atteggiarsi in quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un broncio.   
Un sorrisetto gli increspò le labbra mentre rievocava quanto accaduto nelle ultime ore.   
L'incidente che aveva distrutto la sua camicia si era tenuto durante uno spettacolo con le tigri dello zoo. Dante e Nero avevano sentito l'annuncio mentre guardavano la gabbia dei leoni ed avevano deciso di andare a dare un'occhiata, per vedere se quello dava un pizzico di vivacità in più all'uscita.   
Mentre passavano vicino alla gabbia per andare a sedersi, diverse tigri avevano puntato Dante e si erano lanciate contro la gabbia per aggredirlo.   
Colto un po' alla sprovvista, ce l'aveva fatta solo a dare una spallata a Nero per allontanarlo, finendo col prendere di petto diverse unghiate.   
Le urla della folla e il caos successivo furono enormi, specialmente alla vista del sangue sui vestiti della vittima.   
I dipendenti dello zoo si erano affrettati ad occuparsi di lui ma non c'era molto di cui prendersi cura data la sua natura umana solo in parte.   
Nero l'aveva seguito pieno d'agitazione, non tanto per le ferite - che sapeva già essere il problema minore - quanto piuttosto per il fatto che qualcuno si accorgesse della sua sovrannaturale capacità di guarigione. Fortunatamente erano stati tutti abbastanza presi dal profondersi in scuse per rendersi conto del fatto che già nel poco tempo che era trascorso i graffi si erano di molto rimarginati.  
Non appena ne avevano avuta l'opportunità si erano dileguati, facendo ritorno di gran fretta all'hotel, cercando di passare il più possibile inosservati - per quanto fosse problematico non attirare l'attenzione con dei vestiti a brandelli e per di più sporchi di sangue.   
«Ti ho spinto via spontaneamente» Dante scrollò le spalle «Ma che importanza ha? Io mi sono già rimesso» aggiunse inarcando le sopracciglia in un'espressione perplessa.   
Nero digrignò leggermente i denti e tacque per un momento. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto dirgli che si era tanto arrabbiato perché se invece di pensare a lui si fosse semplicemente ritratto, in quel momento avrebbero potuto essere ancora in giro; ciononostante, non voleva sembrargli troppo sdolcinato.    
«B-be', adesso la tua camicia è distrutta!» commentò per sviare l'argomento prima che prendesse una piega troppo romantica.   
«Lo so...» replicò il più grande con un profondo sospiro «Infatti spero che tu non avessi in mente di andare in altri posti al di fuori dell'hotel...».   
Nero lo guardò con sguardo cupo e stupito insieme.   
«Che vuoi dire?».   
Per la serata aveva già programmato di chiudere in bellezza, non poteva mandare tutto a monte così.   
Il più grande allargò le braccia per farsi studiare bene.   
«La camicia è a pezzi e io non ho altri vestiti con me» disse.   
Nell'apprendere la notizia, Nero non poté non guardarlo ad occhi sgranati: «Non hai altri vestiti con te oltre a quelli?! Neanche uno?».   
Dante scosse la testa.   
«Non ho avuto tempo di metterli in borsa, ho avuto solo il tempo di metterci della biancheria, altrimenti avrei perso il traghetto» spiegò.   
«Be', io ho dei vestiti in più che ancora non ho messo» fece presente il più giovane «Te li potrei prestare per stasera».   
«Dipende se ci entro...» ribatté il maggiore, alzandosi in piedi e avvicinandoglisi.   
Nero andò alla sua valigia, l'aprì e vi frugò dentro in cerca di una maglia che potesse andare bene al suo partner.   
Alla fine ne estrasse una e gliela lanciò senza neanche voltarsi.   
«Che ne dici di questa?».   
Dante l'afferrò al volo e la dispiegò: si trattava di una camicia color cenere piuttosto larga e con le maniche lunghe. Era uno stile che non sembrava essere proprio del ragazzo.   
«Questa è davvero tua?» chiese scettico.   
«Certo, perché? C'è qualche problema?» domandò subito di rimando il più giovane, punto sul vivo.   
«No, niente».   
Il maggiore si affrettò a togliere i resti scarni della sua camicia - cercando anche di ripulirsi un po' per non sporcare subito - e ad indossare quella nuova. Gli entrava a malapena, tanto che in corrispondenza dei pettorali il tessuto si tendeva fino al massimo consentitogli dalla resistenza delle fibre.   
«Allora?» chiese Nero, voltandosi nella sua direzione di scatto.   
Rimase momentaneamente spiazzato nel vedere il tessuto teso sul petto e solamente aderente sull'addome.   
«Mi sta» rispose il più grande in tono poco convinto, allargando le braccia e spostandole indietro, esponendo il petto.   
I bottoni sembrarono momentaneamente essere sul punto di schizzare via.   
«Mica tanto» puntualizzò Nero amareggiato: aveva portato quella camicia in vista della loro prima serata insieme nonostante a lui stesse leggermente grande, in caso avesse avuto bisogno di un capo un po' più elegante. Il fatto che al suo compagno stesse a malapena lo lasciava basito: davvero Dante era tanto più robusto di lui...?   
«Può andare bene, almeno per andare a pranzo senza essere guardato male da tutti. Possiamo anche rimanere in stanza dopo questo piccolo incidente, no...?» rispose il più anziano, appuntandosi le mani sui fianchi, mettendo alla prova la tenuta delle maniche.   
Aveva dato ascolto alla richiesta del più giovane e ci aveva rimesso la sua camicia preferita, per lui quella giornata poteva anche concludersi lì. La prossima proposta di Nero avrebbe potuto mettere a repentaglio anche l'integrità dei suoi pantaloni.   
Il suo atteggiamento non piacque per niente al suo partner.   
«Stasera c'è una fiera cittadina e noi ci andremo come da programma, chiaro?!» minacciò il ragazzo con improvvisa aggressività, pungolando l'ampio petto del suo interlocutore con l'indice del Devil Bringer.   
Dante arretrò di mezzo passo sotto la foga di quel gesto.   
«Okay, ragazzo va bene! Andremo a questa fiera!» gliela diede vinta il maggiore per cercare di acquietarlo «Spero ne valga la pena».   
«Oh sì, fidati!» gli assicurò Nero, intrecciando le braccia ed annuendo con un vigoroso cenno del capo.   
«D'accordo... però rimane il problema dei miei vestiti...».   
Così dicendo Dante pizzicò il tessuto della camicia. Solo adesso iniziava a sentirla piuttosto stretta, quasi soffocante. Non avrebbe potuto portarla a lungo, altrimenti l'avrebbe di certo rotta nel tentativo di muoversi o di inspirare più profondamente - cosa che al momento stava accuratamente evitando di fare.   
«Per quelli non c'è nessun problema: andiamo a comprare qualcosa che sia della tua taglia» lo rassicurò Nero facendo spallucce. Nei mesi in cui non si erano visti aveva messo da parte abbastanza denaro col suo lavoro come cacciatore di demoni da poter non solo organizzare una vacanza in una città straniera, ma anche potersi sobbarcare piccole spese come quella. Per Dante poi lo faceva anche volentieri.   
Nel tono e nelle parole del ragazzo, il maggiore percepì qualcosa di incredibilmente simile ad una velata critica alla sua corporatura, alla quale però non volle dare seguito, troppo impegnato a preoccuparsi di questioni più importanti: «Vuoi andare a fare  _shopping_?!».   
Dal timbro si evinceva chiaramente il suo scetticismo e la mancanza di desiderio nel dar seguito ad una tale proposta. In effetti, c'era un motivo se il suo guardaroba - in linea generale e non solo in quella precisa occasione - era decisamente limitato: lui  _odiava_  fare shopping.   
Quei pochi capi d'abbigliamento che esulavano da quelli che indossava abitualmente per lavoro era stato costretto ad acquistarli da Trish, che di quando in quando si sobbarcava il pesante e non facile fardello di obbligarlo ad andare per negozi con lei e rimpinguare un po' il suo scarsissimo armadio. In quei casi lui serviva solamente come modello per valutare la taglia degli abiti, dato che alla parte estetica pensava interamente la sua accompagnatrice.   
Quella volta sarebbe stato tutto diverso, poiché dubitava fortemente che Nero avesse intenzione - o anche soltanto voglia - di scegliere gli abiti in sua vece.   
«Non voglio andare a  _fare shopping_ » puntualizzò il più giovane, rimarcando in senso dispregiativo il termine «Tu hai  _bisogno_  di qualcosa da mettere che non siano i miei vestiti! Guarda solo le condizioni di quella povera camicia!» esclamò.   
Dante non poté dargli torto, anche se ancora l'idea di andare per negozi non lo entusiasmava.   
«Okay, vuoi andare adesso?» chiese in tono più arrendevole.   
«No, aspettiamo dopo pranzo. Forse per allora gli altri ospiti si saranno dimenticati di averti visto coperto di sangue» fece presente.   
L'altro annuì prima di voltarsi a dargli le spalle, studiando senza molto interesse la stanza.   
«Quindi fino a pranzo che facciamo?» volle sapere, girandosi ancora nella direzione del ragazzo.   
Mancava ancora un'ora circa al pasto e non poteva andare molto lontano dall'hotel con quella camicia così stretta.   
Girandosi si ritrovò Nero dinanzi in maniera del tutto inaspettata, molto più vicino di quanto lo avesse avuto da quella mattina appena sveglio.   
Nei suoi occhi c'era un luccichio strano che gli conferiva un'espressione che non ricordava di aver mai visto sul suo viso.   
«R-ragazzo...» balbettò a disagio.   
Si sentiva un tale idiota: alla sua età si comportava ancora come un ragazzino alle prese con la sua prima cotta adolescenziale. Non aveva avuto praticamente mai una relazione seria, però senz'altro aveva più esperienza di Nero in materia; ciononostante, non riusciva a prendere le redini della situazione.   
Nero abbassò la mano umana fino ai suoi pantaloni, accarezzandogli in maniera piuttosto provocante il leggero rigonfiamento sotto la zip, dove si trovava il suo pene.   
«Se a te non viene in mente proprio niente, io una mezza idea l'avrei...» esclamò il più giovane.   
Dante avrebbe dovuto comunque togliere la camicia per evitare di strapparla finché non fosse servita a mettere il naso fuori da quella stanza e l'idea di averlo di fronte di nuovo nudo - anche solo per metà - era in grado di riaccendere i suoi ardori.   
L'interessato arretrò d'istinto di un paio di passi, finendo con lo sbattere con le gambe contro lo schienale del divano.   
L'impatto con l'ostacolo inatteso gli fece perdere l'equilibrio, facendolo cadere all'indietro fino a ritrovarsi con la testa che pendeva nel vuoto oltre il bordo del cuscino e le gambe tenute sollevate dallo schienale.   
Nero fece rapidamente il giro del divano, si inginocchiò dietro la testa del più grande e si chinò a baciarlo con passione, strappandogli un sonoro mugolio di piacere, mentre la sua mano scendeva a slacciargli la cintura che gli sorreggeva i pantaloni.   
   
Dante riemerse dal bagno coi capelli umidi ed un asciugamano legato in vita, l'espressione stanca ma soddisfatta. Aveva rinunciato all'accappatoio vedendo che non riusciva a coprire la larghezza delle sue spalle.   
Nero aveva già fatto la doccia. Le sue spalle gli avevano permesso di indossare l'altro accappatoio e adesso stava ispezionando a fondo la sua valigia alla ricerca di biancheria e abiti puliti.   
Dava la schiena al più grande, che pertanto poté andare a sedersi sul bordo del letto senza essere tentato da visioni alquanto erotiche.   
«Presumo che dovrò abituarmici...» commentò all'improvviso, sospirando.   
«Da come lo dici sembra quasi che non ti sia piaciuto» fece presente l'altro senza voltarsi «E stavolta non puoi certo lamentarti di quanto ti faccia male il culo, perché non l'ho neanche toccato» aggiunse.   
Dante era stato felice che avesse deciso di non fare l'amore in maniera canonica, limitandosi ad un pompino e un paio di lavoretti di mano, altrimenti sarebbe stato troppo esausto persino per andare a pranzo.   
Era anche decisamente soddisfatto della performance che aveva fornito, riuscendo a far venire Nero due volte senza troppa fatica. I lunghi anni di pratica su se stesso stavano finalmente iniziando a dare i loro frutti.   
«Non mi stavo lamentando!» obiettò il più grande mentre andava a recuperare i vestiti che aveva lanciato vicino alla valigia del ragazzo.   
«Significa forse che sei fuori allenamento?» ritentò in tono più subdolo quest'ultimo, lanciando un'occhiata di sbieco al più grande.   
L'interpellato digrignò i denti leggermente, punto sul vivo dall'insinuazione.   
«Non sono per niente fuori allenamento, anzi... mi alleno tutti i giorni!» brontolò a voce piuttosto alta.   
Nero sgranò gli occhi e Dante si rese conto troppo tardi di quello che aveva detto.   
«Aspetta, non... aaah, maledizione...!» sbuffò a disagio «Non intendevo dire...».   
«Davvero ti sentivi tanto solo?» lo interruppe Nero sogghignando.   
«Che c'è di male a fare da soli? È una cosa naturale dopotutto...» esclamò.   
Nero stava per ribattere ma il rumoroso brontolio dello stomaco del maggiore lo batté sul tempo, fornendo a quest'ultimo un valido argomento alternativo di conversazione.   
«Sbrighiamoci a vestirci, muoio di fame!» proruppe con vigore mentre infilava i pantaloni.   
L'altro non apprezzò molto la repentina interruzione, specialmente su un argomento che a lui interessava parecchio; tuttavia fece come richiesto e si vestì in fretta, scegliendo per quel pomeriggio abiti comodi e abbastanza sportivi.   
Dante si vestì alla velocità della luce e fu anche il primo ad uscire dalla stanza.   
Non appena si furono chiusi la porta alle spalle, udì Nero dietro di lui dire: «Non credevo fossi il tipo cui piace fare tutto da solo...».   
Dante si bloccò in mezzo al corridoio e si volse completamente a guardarlo.   
«Hai intenzione di continuare a parlarne per tutto il giorno?!» asserì irritato «Anche tu l'avrai fatto spesso!».   
Nero scrollò le spalle.   
«Non così tanto» replicò con nonchalance.   
«Eppure mi sembravi piuttosto bravo» rispose Dante, infastidito dal fatto che tra di loro fosse lui quello più avvezzo ad occuparsi per proprio conto delle sue pulsioni sessuali.   
«Ho avuto anch'io modo di affinare le mie abilità, anche non avendoci speso troppo tempo...».   
Dante riprese a camminare, scuotendo leggermente la testa.   
«Adesso basta, se proprio vuoi chiacchierare cambiamo argomento...» disse in tono abbastanza esasperato.   
«D'accordo... prima di me avevi mai fatto sesso con un altro uomo?».   
Nero trovava divertente pungolarlo e vederlo arrabbiarsi e al tempo era curioso di saperne di più sul suo fidanzato.   
«Ti ho detto di cambiare argomento» ribadì con voce più cupa quest'ultimo, un muscolo che vibrava impazzito nella sua guancia.   
«Significa forse che fino a ieri sera il tuo culo era vergine?» indagò ancora il ragazzo.   
Dante ringraziò tutti gli dei del cielo che non ci fosse nessuno in giro ad ascoltare quella conversazione.   
Suo malgrado, sperando di riuscire a soddisfare l'eccesso di curiosità del più piccolo, dovette replicare: «Esatto, ora puoi lasciarmi andare a mangiare in pace?!».   
Avevano raggiunto il pianerottolo.   
Dante si avvicinò all'ascensore e lo chiamò, troppo preoccupato dalla possibilità che Nero continuasse a tormentarlo anche scendendo e che qualcuno per le scale potesse sentirli parlare.   
Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono dopo pochi secondi, mostrando loro una cabina vuota, con gran sollievo del più anziano dei due. Se il suo partner avesse desiderato proseguire con quel tormento sarebbe stato al sicuro.   
Il pranzo fu più intenso di quanto Dante si era aspettato, complice ancora una volta l'irrefrenabile curiosità di Nero, che non era riuscito a chiudere la bocca neanche per cinque minuti.   
Alla fine del pasto il ragazzo ne sapeva quasi più di lui riguardo alle sue abitudini sessuali.   
L'idea di andare a cercare degli abiti nuovi dopo aver mangiato non si era poi rivelata essere la migliore: una volta a stomaco pieno Dante aveva avuto l'impressione che la camicia gli stesse ancora più stretta e di conseguenza aveva limitato al minimo i movimenti delle braccia e del torace.   
Per sua fortuna camminare non era un'azione che richiedeva molto lavoro da parte della parte superiore del corpo.   
Dovettero fare tappa in un numero spropositato di negozi a causa delle misure un po' eccezionali del più grande, la cui muscolatura e la stazza robusta riuscivano a spiazzare puntualmente tutti i commessi cui si rivolsero durante la loro ricerca.   
Nero si adoperò in ogni senso per aiutarlo in quella lunga e tediosa caccia, riuscendo a renderla anche stranamente piacevole, contro ogni previsione dell'altro.   
Nei camerini, tra la prova di un capo e l'altro, consumarono diversi momenti piuttosto intimi e piccanti; infatti il più delle volte entrambi uscivano dai negozi con il cavallo dei pantaloni teso sui loro organi riproduttori irrigiditi.   
Quando finalmente riuscirono a trovare qualcosa che rispondeva ai gusti non solo di Dante ma anche di Nero, ormai era arrivato il tardo pomeriggio.   
«Vorrei sapere perché hai insistito tanto per comprarmi anche dei pantaloni nuovi... sarebbe bastato solo qualcosa da mettere al posto della mia vecchia camicia...» esclamò Dante all'uscita del negozio. Con entrambe le mani sorreggeva le buste con i suoi abiti per quella sera.   
«Non potevi mica mettere quella roba con questi pantaloni!» obiettò vivacemente Nero «O forse non ti piacciono...?».   
«No, è solo che...» Dante s'interruppe, senza riuscire a trovare subito le parole adatte «... be', grazie. Spero che apprezzerai lo spettacolo» riprese, apparendo più arrogante e baldanzoso.   
«Di certo questa apprezzerà di tornare nella valigia non appena arrivati in hotel» lo prese in giro il ragazzo accennando con un gesto alla camicia che adesso copriva il petto del più anziano «E poi ti ricordo che anche io ho dei vestiti di ricambio per questa sera...» soggiunse in tono più subdolo e provocante.   
Un cenno di sorriso si dipinse sul viso di Dante nell'apprendere tale notizia e nell'immaginarsi il suo giovane partner con indosso un abbigliamento più elegante.   
«Allora che stiamo aspettando? Torniamo indietro!» esclamò in tono d'esortazione.   
Nero sorrise a sua volta ed annuì, incamminandosi per fargli strada.   
Impiegarono un po' a tornare indietro ma erano ambedue trepidanti d'attesa per l'uscita di quella sera, in special modo Dante, che oltre a non veder l'ora di vedere come Nero si sarebbe vestito era anche curioso di sapere dove sarebbero andati e cosa avrebbero fatto.   
   
 _«Dovrebbe andare bene così...»_  commentò tra sé e sé Dante mentre sistemava alla buona l'ampio colletto della sua camicia nuova.   
Non c'erano specchi nella stanza principale, per cui doveva fare da solo, senza nessun punto di riferimento. Da quel punto di vista preferiva le camicie più informali sprovviste di colletto, come era la sua.   
Nero aveva preteso di poter utilizzare il bagno per cambiarsi, per cui fino a che non fosse uscito non avrebbe potuto controllare il risultato finale della sua preparazione.   
I pantaloni erano dritti e in tessuto, come tutti quelli adatti ad occasioni speciali; inoltre erano scarsamente elasticizzati, infatti gli stavano in vita senza necessità di utilizzare cinture.   
Le cosce erano ben delineate e riempivano completamente i pantaloni, cosa che non si poteva dire del resto delle gambe.   
La camicia era nera, molto semplice, e gli rivestiva il torace senza alcuno sforzo, mettendo in evidenza le spalle ampie e la vita più stretta senza farlo sembrare un gigante di dimensioni spropositate.   
Insieme alla camicia e ai pantaloni Nero aveva insistito per comprargli anche un panciotto abbinato che per il momento giaceva abbandonato sul copriletto, completamente ignorato: già Dante si sentiva stranamente accalorato con la sola camicia indosso, se avesse messo anche il panciotto temeva di sciogliersi come neve al sole.   
Una volta finito di sistemare gli abiti ponderò per un istante di darsi anche una pettinata ma poi abbandonò l'idea, per niente allettato dalla prospettiva di un primo appuntamento con una pettinatura diversa da quella che portava normalmente.   
Pronto per uscire, si avviò verso il piccolo soggiorno ma si bloccò alle spalle del divano più prossimo sentendo la porta del bagno aprirsi.   
Nero uscì con nonchalance, richiudendosi alle spalle la porta e poi sollevando il viso. Solo allora si avvide della presenza del più grande e si paralizzò.   
Entrambi si studiarono, le guance che acquisivano via via sempre più colore.   
Al contrario di Dante, Nero aveva deciso di dare un tocco d'eleganza anche alla capigliatura. Aveva sollevato i ciuffi di capelli che generalmente gli coprivano trasversalmente la fronte e ravviati all'indietro con una tale quantità di gel che l'eccesso riluceva leggermente alla luce del lampadario.   
Dante non gli aveva mai visto per intero il viso e doveva ammettere che in quel modo appariva ancora più giovane di quanto sembrasse normalmente.   
La camicia che indossava era bianca, a maniche lunghe, con un colletto stretto e abbastanza alto, oltre che rigido. Sotto di esso aveva annodato una cravatta nera.   
Indossava un paio di jeans scuri piuttosto aderenti nei quali aveva fatto sparire i lembi inferiori della camicia.   
Ai piedi calzava delle banalissime scarpe nere simili a quelle che portava quotidianamente Dante, un modello ben lontano dagli stivali che era solito indossare.   
«Oh... allora prima non stavi scherzando...» fu il primo commento che il maggiore fu in grado di formulare «Stai... davvero bene».   
Nero avvampò fino alle orecchie: sentire rivolgere un complimento così aperto da uno come Dante era davvero una rarità.   
«Anche tu» si affrettò a contraccambiare «Ma dov'è il panciotto?».   
Il suo interlocutore deviò lo sguardo.   
«Sul letto... fa troppo caldo qui dentro...» borbottò tirando leggermente il colletto come per allentarlo.   
Il ragazzo corrugò le sopracciglia in uno sguardo di palese rimprovero.   
«Non fa  _così_  caldo» disse, marciando verso il letto per recuperare l'indumento abbandonato.   
Tornò indietro e glielo aprì davanti.   
«Mettilo! Non l'ho comprato per vederlo lasciato in camera» brontolò agitandolo.   
«Sei stato tu a volerlo prendere ad ogni costo...!» replicò Dante.   
Sotto lo sguardo irritato del suo partner non poté che cedere e, seppur sbuffando, esaudì la sua richiesta.   
«A quest'ora la fiera dovrebbe essere già allestita...» commentò Nero mentre aiutava l'altro ad infilare il capo mancante «Quindi potremmo già vedere se c'è qualcosa da mangiare».   
«Spero non ci sia solamente pesce...» sospirò il più grande.   
Chiuse da solo i pochi bottoni sull'addome, quindi piroettò su se stesso per farsi ammirare.   
«Allora? Così va meglio?» chiese ironico.   
Lo sguardo a metà tra l'emozionato e l'imbarazzato che si trovò di fronte fu una risposta più che sufficiente per lui.   
«Presumo sia un sì» si rispose da solo.   
Nero aprì la bocca ma la richiuse subito dopo; dopodiché proruppe in un vigoroso: «Decisamente!».   
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa in più, per esempio fare qualche apprezzamento ai pettorali messi in risalto ma non c'era riuscito. Era troppo imbarazzante.   
«Uh... okay...» esclamò, perplesso dalla foga della sua replica «Vogliamo andare o aspettiamo che il sole finisca di tramontare...?».   
Nero scosse il capo.   
«Andiamo adesso» asserì, avviandosi per primo verso la porta.   
Dovevano essere sul posto prima che calasse il buio, altrimenti avrebbero mancato il momento migliore di tutta la giornata - e dell'intera vacanza.   
Uscirono dall'hotel e Nero chiamò un taxi perché li portasse nella zona dove si sarebbe svolta la fiera.   
Dante credeva che ci sarebbero andati a piedi, come erano andati in tutti gli altri posti quel giorno; tuttavia si accorse ben presto di quanto fosse impraticabile la cosa: a quanto pareva la fiera si teneva quasi all'altro capo della città.   
Il taxi si fermò vicino ad un enorme cancello dal quale si accedeva ad un immenso giardino.   
Le persone già iniziavano a raccogliersi sul posto come falene attirare dalle luci delle bancarelle che erano già state allestite.   
«Wow!» commentò Dante mentre apriva la portiera.   
Nero si attardò a pagare il conducente; dopodiché uscì e si piazzò al fianco del più anziano.   
«Ti piace?» domandò il ragazzo, osservando il giardino e le bancarelle.   
«Sembra molto tradizionale» rispose il suo compagno, senza in realtà fornirgli la risposta che voleva.   
Allungò il collo e annusò l'aria, cogliendo una varietà di aromi che si fondevano e si sovrastavano.   
«Mh... non sembra che ci sia pesce nel menù di stasera... o almeno non solo quello» disse, leccandosi le labbra.   
«Potresti anche apprezzare qualcosa di diverso dal cibo...» lo brontolò Nero dandogli una gomitata spiritosa nel fianco.   
«Vuoi sentirti dire che quei jeans offrono un bello spettacolo?» gli sussurrò Dante all'orecchio, battendogli una pacca sonora sul culo prima di allontanarsi verso il primo stand.   
Nero sobbalzò al colpo e rimase immobile mentre si allontanava, colto alla sprovvista dal suo audace gesto.   
«Ehi!» esclamò non appena lo stupore fu scemato «Non puoi andartene da solo!» ringhiò, affrettandosi a seguire il più grande.   
Lo raggiunse mentre cercava di infilarsi in un gruppetto di persone assiepate dinanzi alla prima bancarella e si fermò praticamente addosso a lui, afferrandolo saldamente per il polso.   
«Perché quel gesto così audace?» gli domandò a bassa voce, strattonandolo un po' per trattenerlo fuori dalla calca.   
«Mi hai chiesto tu di apprezzare anche altro rispetto al cibo» si giustificò Dante «E... quello mi sembrava abbastanza interessante da meritarlo».   
Nero avrebbe voluto baciarlo in quel momento, ma le persone intorno a loro erano un bel problema; così pensò di far contento il suo partner in una maniera più normale agli occhi della folla.   
«Ti prendo io qualcosa da mangiare. Tu aspetta qui» disse, lasciandogli andare il braccio e sospingendolo leggermente via.   
Dante lo guardò mentre si faceva abilmente strada tra la gente senza sgomitare né perdere le staffe.   
Lui era un po' più piccolo di stazza, per cui gli riusciva più facile aprirsi un varco.   
Rimase ad aspettare svariati minuti, tanto che temette di dover andare in cerca del compagno sperduto. Stava veramente per partire quando lo vide ricomparire, arrossato in viso, con due piattini in plastica tra le mani.   
Accennò un sorriso nell'agganciare il suo sguardo e gli si avvicinò.   
«Dall'odore non sembra pesce» esclamò Dante nel momento in cui il più giovane gli cedette uno dei piattini, quello più pieno.   
«Infatti non lo è» lo rassicurò Nero «Sono polpettine di carne aromatizzate».   
«Menomale» sospirò il più anziano «... ma perché il mio piatto è più pieno?».   
«Mi sembravi affamato» spiegò banalmente con una scrollata di spalle.   
L'altro arrossì leggermente ed impugnò il lungo bastoncino acuminato. Infilzò la prima polpetta - che era veramente piccola - e la fece sparire in un sol boccone.   
«Mh, buona!» disse contento, deglutendo rumorosamente.   
Quello fu solo l'inizio della cena: si fermarono quasi ad ogni stand, assaggiando di tutto. Dopo i primi tre piatti presi singolarmente iniziarono a condividerne uno solo, dato che cominciavano ad essere abbastanza sazi.   
Nessuno dei due in quel particolare frangente era preoccupato dall'idea che le altre persone potessero pensare a loro come una coppia nel vederli passeggiare fianco a fianco mangiando dallo stesso piatto.   
Riuscirono a finire il giro prima che il sole sparisse oltre la linea dell'orizzonte.   
«Sono davvero pieno adesso...!» commentò piacevolmente soddisfatto Dante mentre Nero gettava in un cestino poco distante i resti dell'ultimo piatto.   
Si erano fermati in uno spiazzo al termine del lungo sentiero sul quale erano stati allestiti i vari stand. Da lì poi ripartiva un altro sentiero che si inoltrava nell'immenso giardino pieno di cespugli e alberi ben curati.   
«Non c'era così tanto pesce, visto?» fece presente il ragazzo, felice di essere finalmente giunto al punto migliore della serata.   
«Già...» concordò il maggiore «... ora vuoi dirmi che siamo venuti a fare qui? A cena potevamo benissimo andare in un ristorante qualsiasi...» soggiunse subito dopo, curioso.   
«Tra poco lo vedrai» replicò criptico il suo partner, prendendogli la mano «Che ne dici di fare una passeggiata? Così digeriamo la cena...» propose, tirandolo leggermente a mo' di esortazione.   
«Vada per la passeggiata, non vorrei addormentarmi prima di aver scoperto perché eri così ansioso di portarmi qui» concesse il maggiore abbozzando un sorriso.   
Si lasciarono alle spalle il chiasso della festa, inoltrandosi nella parte del giardino che era stata lasciata più buia delle altre.   
Il cielo si era fatto scuro e il selciato diventava difficile da distinguere senza avere una qualche fonte di illuminazione.   
«Perché qui i lampioni sono tutti spenti?» domandò Dante, guardandosi intorno: le lanterne all'apice dei corti pali posizionati ad intervalli regolari lungo il margine del sentiero erano tutti spenti e più si spingevano lontano dalla fiera e più l'oscurità si faceva fitta.   
Nero scosse il braccio sinistro, facendo uscire dalla manica un orologio sportivo sostenuto da un cinturino in pelle dall'aria piuttosto vissuta.   
«Non manca molto» assicurò.   
Dante storse la bocca in una smorfia, guardandosi attorno: iniziava a fare fatica a vedere, per cui non capiva cosa sarebbe riuscito a vedere della sorpresa che Nero gli aveva riservato.   
Proseguirono per qualche altro metro, in silenzio, poi all'improvviso il più giovane si fermò, costringendo l'altro a fare lo stesso.   
«Dovrebbe iniziare adesso» disse semplicemente il ragazzo.   
Il più grande si girò a cercare nel buio.   
«Cosa?! Io non v...!».   
Non riuscì a finire di parlare che all'improvviso venne investito da una moltitudine di luci colorate.   
Barcollò chiudendo gli occhi di scatto, troppo abituato al buio, finendo addosso a Nero.   
«Dante!» esclamò quest'ultimo, cercando di mantenerlo in piedi ma senza successo.   
Finirono col cadere sul selciato l'uno sull'altro, sollevando un po' di polvere.   
«Dante... mi sembravi più leggero ieri notte...!» gemette il minore mentre cercava di spostare il braccio umano che era rimasto incastrato tra i loro corpi.   
Il più grande si mise carponi sopra di lui, aprendo piano le palpebre.   
«Non volevo caderti addosso» si scusò prima di rimettersi in piedi «Ma che diavolo è successo? Adesso... è tutto illuminato!».   
C'erano luci dovunque. Le piante erano diventate delle vere e proprie luminare multicolori. Era uno spettacolo veramente suggestivo.   
Nero si rimise in piedi a sua volta, piazzandosi dirimpetto al compagno.   
«Accendono le luci del giardino solo in occasioni particolari e volevo che le vedessimo, perché...» il ragazzo esitò, abbassando lo sguardo con aria imbarazzata.   
Aveva pianificato quel momento da tempo e si era esercitato per prepararsi a quello che stava per dire. Non poteva farsi prendere dalla vergogna proprio adesso!   
Inspirò a fondo per calmarsi e poi disse: «... perché stasera è un'occasione speciale... insomma, per noi...».   
La voce andò aumentando in volume. Sperava che arrivando quasi ad urlare riuscisse a sconfiggere il suo imbarazzo.   
Alzò gli occhi ad incrociare quelli di Dante, sperando di leggervi qualcosa di diverso dalla perplessità che invece vi trovò.   
A quel punto non poté non vuotare completamente il sacco.   
«Io pensavo che qui avrei... avremmo... ci saremmo baciati. Per la prima volta» si fermò un momento, come per dare più enfasi a quelle parole «Avevo organizzato la vacanza per... cercare di conquistarti, però...».   
«Però io ti amavo già da prima e ho mandato a monte tutto» completò Dante per lui, prendendogli entrambe le mani.   
Era un momento molto intimo e toccante, Nero si stava confessando apertamente e si capiva bene quanto gli stesse costando in termini di coraggio.   
Vista l'atmosfera poteva esporsi un po' anche lui.   
«Allora vediamo se riesco a rimediare».   
Così dicendo si piegò leggermente e congiunse le labbra con quelle di Nero.   
Quest'ultimo, stupito dal gesto, rimase immobile per qualche momento prima di reagire e rispondere.   
Le braccia del più anziano lo cinsero, trattenendolo contro il suo corpo, accarezzandolo sulla schiena fino al sedere, ma senza soffermarsi. Nero invece gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandoli, scendendo fino alla nuca.   
Il bacio si prolungò per alcuni minuti e alla fine si scambiarono un'occhiata complice.   
«Vogliamo proseguire col giro? Magari riusciamo a trovare un angolino nascosto...» disse Dante in tono assai provocante.   
«Hai già voglia di rifarlo?» domandò Nero con un sogghigno malizioso.   
«Be', non hai forse detto che è un'occasione speciale? Facciamo in modo di non dimenticarla» esclamò Dante «E stavolta facciamolo sul serio... come ieri notte».   
Il più giovane gli sorrise con aria di sfida.   
«Adesso sei sobrio, non hai più scuse per rimanertene inerte sotto di me e godere e basta per il mio lavoro» puntualizzò.   
Dante lo baciò di nuovo, rapidamente.   
«Non ne avevo la minima intenzione» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra prima di condurlo via, lungo il sentiero, alla ricerca del luogo ideale dove consumare il loro amore come se fosse la prima volta.


End file.
